With the development of a mobile communication technology, electronic products with touch screens have been seen everywhere in daily life. Touch control operations on the traditional electronic products are mostly two-dimensional. A pressed position can only be determined for the input of a touch screen through horizontal and longitudinal coordinates. That is, a traditional touch control is a two-dimensional plane, and the flexibility of the control is greatly limited. For example, for an input method application, under an English input mode, two characters of upper and lower case formats of a letter occupy an input control, and when the case formats are switched, it is also often necessary to click a case switch control, so that the operation is tedious; and moreover, each English letter and punctuation mark respectively occupy one space, thereby resulting in small space and easily causing misoperation.
With the rapid development of electronic products, pressure screens have also emerged. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a touch control method capable of achieving three-dimensional effects, implementing a three-dimensional touch control, and solving the restrictions of a two-dimensional touch control method.